


Continuum

by eightinobre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, changbin is kinda jerkie here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightinobre/pseuds/eightinobre
Summary: Minho merasa tidak nyaman oleh kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari mata Seungmin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Continuum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimtozzi (rheavee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/gifts).



Minho merasa tidak nyaman. Kendati ia sudah memutar lagu kesukaannya, dengan angin malam yang semilir menyapu wajah, juga jalanan yang lengang, ia masih merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia tidak tahu pasti. Ada satu prasangka di benaknya, namun ia tidak mau mengatakannya keras-keras. Tidak ketika kekasihnya di jok samping menatap kosong ke arah jendela, dengan kilatan cahaya di mata yang bisa ia pastikan memantul sebab adanya likuid di sana.

“Seungmin?” Minho memutuskan untuk memanggilnya, mengetes apakah ia masih sadar atau tidak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun, Minho dapat melihat dari ekor matanya kalau Seungmin sedang menghapus air mata yang jatuh, juga menyedot ingus yang keluar sedikit-sedikit dari hidungnya. Minho tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalau Seungmin sedang menangis.

“ _You okay?_ ” tanyanya. Sudah tahu kalau Seungmin menangis, masih pula ditanyakan. Minho memang tidak sepintar itu. Namun, itu adalah pertanyaan refleks. Sama seperti Seungmin yang refleks menjawab, 'Nggak apa-apa' meski pasangannya tahu ada apa-apa.

“Nggak apa-apa kok nangis,” balas Minho kemudian. Ia menepikan mobil di depan minimarket, yang membuat pantulan cahaya di mata Seungmin semakin terlihat.

Seungmin nampak sadar kalau mobil mereka menepi, lalu berkata dengan suara seraknya, “Kenapa berhenti? Ayo jalan lagi!”

Giliran Minho yang mencabut kunci mobil dan membuat mesin mobil mati. “Nggak akan aku hidupin lagi mobilnya sebelum kasih tahu aku kenapa.”

Minho tidak tahu apakah sifat asertif yang tercantum di belakang kepribadian MBTI Seungmin membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Ia melihat Seungmin menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya menarik _dashboard_ untuk mencari air minum, kemudian meneguknya dengan pelan dan tenang kendati tangannya gemetaran.

Setelah menandaskan air minum yang tadinya tersisa setengah, Seungmin berkata, “Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Nanti aku jelaskan.”

Minho menatap Seungmin tidak percaya. Biasanya ia terjerembab ke lubang kebohongan Seungmin (atau lebih tepatnya lubang kebodohannya sendiri), namun kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. “Nggak. Jelasin sekarang. Nanti aku kelupaan dan kamu nggak jelasin ke aku kayak yang udah udah.”

“Beneran aku ceritain, Minho. Ayo pulang sekarang. Udah malem banget ini. Aku mau langsung bersih-bersih dan tidur,” balas Seungmin.

“Oke,” ucap Minho final, kemudian merogoh saku untuk menghidupkan mobil kembali. “Aku nggak mau kamu pulang dan tidur sambil nangis-nangis, terus masuk kuliah besok matamu bengkak.”

“Aku bukan mantanmu, ya.”

Minho ingin tergelak oleh sindiran Seungmin yang merujuk kepada Hyunjin. “Oke oke. _Now, mind to tell me?_ ” tanyanya seraya menginjak pedal gas kembali.

Butuh jeda beberapa detik sebelum Seungmin menjawab, “Penasaran nggak sih kenapa kita bisa pacaran?”

Minho mengernyit, bukan itu jawaban yang ia harapkan. Namun, ia tetap membalasnya. “Nggak pernah. Kita pacaran karena kita saling cinta, kan?”

“Bukan gitu maksudku,” Seungmin mendesah pelan. “Kamu tau sendiri kita kayak gimana. Sebelum kita pacaran, kita kelihatan kayak dua negara yang lagi perang dingin. Kamu inget nggak kita pernah adu mulut di depan banyak orang waktu itu, sampai-sampai Yunho harus ngelerai kita?”

Minho mengangguk kecil walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya ingat, “Ya ... terus?”

“Kenapa sih kita kok pacaran? Kita tahu kita jahat satu sama lain, tapi kita tetep ngeyel. _In the end of the day, we will hurt each other,_ ” jelas Seungmin.

Andai Seungmin tahu kalau Minho itu sudah kenal Seungmin dalam dan luarnya, sampai-sampai ia tahu kalau suara Seungmin pecah di kalimat terakhir.

“Aku kan minta kamu jelasin kenapa kamu tadi sesegukan sehabis pulang dari rumah Felix, itu aja. Kok malah ngelantur sampai ke mana-mana?”

“Aku nggak sesegukanㅡ” _Dingdong_ , suaranya pecah lagi.

Tuh, kan. Minho tahu segalanya. Kalau sehabis ini prasangka awalnya benar tentang apa yang mengusik Seungmin, Minho bakal dianugerahi Piala Pacar Terbaik.

“Pasti kepikiran tentang omongannya Changbin, ya?” tebak Minho.

Seungmin diam, dan diamnya Seungmin yang seperti ini artinya iya. Duh, Minho ingin menepuk jidat. Cuma kelihatannya saja Seungmin tangguh, kalau di hadapan Minho, mah, sama saja mental kaca seperti Hwang Hyunjin.

“Bener, kan, dugaanku,” celetuk Minho.

Jadi, singkat cerita, tadi mereka datang ke rumah Felix untuk pesta _barbeque_ yang diselenggarakan oleh pemilik rumah. Apakah ada pengumuman kalau Seungmin dan Minho pacaran di sana? Tentu saja tidak, karena keduanya memilih untuk merahasiakannya.

Namun, entah dapat bisikan gaib dari mana, Changbin (mantannya Seungmin yang menyebalkan, pernah jadi samsak tinju Minho) menarik Seungmin dari keramaian. Mana bisa Minho membiarkan pacarnya diseret begitu saja, apalagi oleh orang yang tidak ia percayai dapat memperlakukan Seungmin dengan baik?

Benar saja dugaan Minho. Setelah mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar kecil, ia menemukan Changbin berbicara empat mata dengan Seungmin. Kecuali, tidak bisa disebut bicara empat mata karena ada Minho yang menguping.

Minho tidak dengar keseluruhan dialog mereka, tapi yang ia dengar (sangat jelas, karena Changbin nyaris berteriak di depan muka Seungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk yang lebih muda), kira-kira seperti ini:

_“Kamu nggak lihat ya kelakuan dia selama ini? Nggak nyadar juga sama kelakuan kamu yang sengak? Dulu aku putus sama kamu karena udah tau kalau kepribadianmu itu nggak mengenakkan sama sekali.”_

Dan yang paling membuat Minho kesal, adalah karena Changbin sok-sokan menatap Seungmin sambil berkacak pinggang, berbicara seperti ini:

_“Udah cocok, deh, kalian berdua pacaran. Puas-puasin tuh berantem sampai rambut kalian rontok, sampai mulut kalian berbusa. Nggak bakalan, tuh, ada yang sakit hati. Kalian aja berhati batu.”_

Wah, kalau yang ini sudah definisi anjing namanya. Minho, sih, sudah kebal kalau dikatain hati batu. Namun, kali ini Seungmin ikut dikatain juga. Changbin memang bukan mantan dan pacar yang benar buat Seungmin. Nyatanya, ia tidak tahu kalau sifat asli Seungmin itu _soft_ sampai ke tulang, dan hatinya sama rapuh dengan orang lain.

Apa pula tujuan dia berkata begitu? Tiba-tiba memaki-maki orang. Tidak berkaca kalau hatinya juga batu.

Kini kembali ke masa sekarang. Seungmin kembali meneteskan air mata, tapi tidak sampai sesegukan seperti tadi. Sekarang Seungmin beralih mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman.

“Dia nggak tahu tentangku. Dia nggak tahu apa-apa tentang kita. Tahu apa dia kalau kita bakal berantem? Tahu apa dia?! Brengsek! Bangsat!” cerca Seungmin marah, tapi air mata tetap mengalir di pipinya.

Seungmin kalau marah tidak sampai menangis seperti ini, sih. _Kalau sampai begini, pasti ada sesuatu lain yang dipikirkan._ Dan jangan ragukan _The Omniscient Minho_ kalau urusannya dengan pikiran Seungmin.

“Nggak usah bayangin yang aneh-aneh, ya, tentang kita ....” ucap Minho seraya mengecilkan volume radio, tapi tidak membuat sepenuhnya bisu.

“Minho tahu kok kalau Seungmin nangis pasti gara-gara Seungmin mikirin yang enggak-enggak. Minho nggak bilang kalau kita enggak mungkin berantem, tapi sebisa mungkin Minho berusaha buat nggak berantem sama Seungmin. Minho nggak suka berantem sama Seungmin, Seungmin juga pasti nggak suka, kan?”

Waduh. Kalau Minho sudah berbicara pakai kata ganti orang ketiga seperti ini, berarti Minho sedang serius. Mobil mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah Seungmin, namun Minho sengaja melambankan laju kendaraannya karena ia hanya ingin satu: Seungmin tidak pulang dalam keadaan tersedu-sedu.

“Seungmin mau kan berusaha buat nggak berantem sama Minho?”

Kali ini Minho menoleh ke arah Seungmin yang matanya masih basah. Minho tersenyum, dengan kedua mata yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak sabit; senyuman itu biasa ia berikan kepada ketiga anak asuhnya, kepada Seungmin yang berbahagia, dan kepada Seungmin untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Seungmin. Biasanya Seungmin segera mencium pipi Minho dan turun dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangan. Namun percakapan ini belum berakhir.

Ciuman pipi yang biasanya diganti dengan peluk yang diterjangkan ke arah Minho. Yang lebih tua balas memeluk tubuh Seungmin, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

“Aku mau! Sebetulnya aku takut nyakitin Minho, kalau Minho ngerasa kelakuanku kurang mengenakkan, langsung bilang, ya. Biar aku tahu di mana kesalahanku dan dibenerin sama-sama,” ucap Seungmin.

Minho tersenyum lagi dan Seungmin nyaris jadi lilin leleh di pelukan Minho. “Minho juga sebetulnya takut, sama kayak Seungmin. Kita berusaha sama-sama, ya, buat jaga perasaan satu sama lain.”

“Dan juga ... kita berusaha sama-sama buat nggak dengerin apa kata orang. Mungkin nggak cuma Changbin yang beranggapan kayak gitu, bisa aja semua orang bakal kaget kalau tahu kita pacaran. _Ignore all of them._ Yang pacaran itu kita, dan mereka nggak ada hak untuk mengatur dan menebak alur kita. Oke?” ujar Minho seraya menangkup pipi Seungmin.

“Oke! Oke! _I love you so much! I love you so much with all my lungs!_ ” Seungmin berseru, kemudian membubuhkan ciuman di wajah Minho.

Seungmin segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minho, lalu bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil sebelum dicegah oleh Minho, “Ett, aku belum cium kamu, lho.”

“Biasanya aku doang yang cium kamu kalau pulang?”

“Nggak papa, aku pengen cium kamu aja.”

Seungmin menyipitkan mata, pura-pura curiga. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh, membiarkan wajahnya dihujani ciuman dari Minho.

“ _I love you so much, too,_ ” ucapnya setelah mendaratkan kecup di ujung hidung Seungmin. Yang lebih muda malah terkikik geli, tidak kentara sehabis menangis.

Seungmin segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, setelahnya melambaikan tangan ke arah pengemudi. “Dadah, Minho!”

Minho hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar dan _flying kiss_ yang diantar bersama lambaian tangan. Wajah ceria Seungmin baru menghilang setelah beberapa detik ia melambaikan tangan, menghilang di balik pintu kaca rumahnya.

Minho menurunkan lambaian tangannya untuk diposisikan ke setir. Ia mengembuskan napas berat, sekarang giliran ia yang kepikiran dengan omongan Changbin.

Pemuda itu memukul setir sambil mengumpat, “Hadeh, bangsat!”

* * *


End file.
